Assassin's Reunion
by Midnight Assasin
Summary: An assassin that is a woman has returned from Kenshin's bloody past. Why does she want to kill him so badly? Why does she want to kill everyone around him so badly? And why not kill Aoshi? What is her relationship with him? Read to find out! Please...


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything else.. for now.  
  
Author's notes: Okay! I didn't really have any parts for Megumi, Ayame, and Suzame. So they will be off on a trip to do some stuff. So they are gone for two whole long months!!! But I will find a way to put them in here. somehow.So enjoy the story and since you read it review it please!!! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Assassin's Reunion  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a windy day in August and Kenshin sat drinking tea alone watching the tree turn colors. *that tells you how bored he is*  
  
'I wonder how Megumi-san and the others are doing. They should be having a good time I hope. Kaoru should be back soon. I should be making tea. But right now I think I will take a quick nap. I finished all the chores early so it won't do any harm that it won't' Kenshin laid back until a high pitched yell interrupted the peace.  
  
"Himura!!!!" he turned to see Misao running towards him with Aoshi not to far away from them. Kenshin sat up and smiled.  
  
*Was it Misao or Misao-san or Misao-dono...? I don't know someone tell me please* "Misao-san isn't this a surprise. Hello Aoshi." Kenshin was greeted by Aoshi's usual silence. Misao smiled.  
  
*Does Misao just call Kaoru, Kaoru? I don't know someone tell me* "Hey." Misao looked around. "Where is Kaoru and Yahiko-chan?"  
  
"Kaoru is out across town doing a class and Yahiko is at the Akabeko *is that how you spell it?*" Kenshin replied. "But she should be back any moment now, that she will" Kenshin stood. 'Would you like some tea" Kenshin said and Aoshi merely just nodded.  
  
"Sure!" As they followed him inside Aoshi sensed something strange.  
  
'Something isn't right'  
  
Soon after Kenshin came out with the tea Kaoru walked in surprised to see the guests. "Misao! Good to see you!! Hey Aoshi." Kaoru received the same response Aoshi gave Kenshin.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!" The two friends gave each other hugs then sat back down.  
  
"So how was training the students across town" Kenshin asked while pouring the tea in her cup *Do they have a name or the just call it cup?*.  
  
"It was great! But there are some rumors going around that an assassin is in town planning something" Kaoru shifted uncomfortably. Kenshin stared at the tea then smiled.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it Himura" Misao sipped her tea.  
  
Aoshi sat there in deep thought 'Maybe that strong ki I sensed was the assassin. I will go check it out later.'  
  
Kaoru's stomach growled and she blushed. " ^_^ I guess I am kind of hungry"  
  
"Why don't we go out to the Akabeko, my treat" Kaoru smiled at Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah, that will be great!!!" Misao replied. Aoshi only sipped his tea.  
  
They arrived at the Akabeko to see not that much people there. They took there seats. Then Sanosuke walked in. "Oi!"  
  
"Hey" They said. Sanosuke took a seat next to Misao. *going around Kenshin Kaoru Aoshi Misao and Sano*  
  
"Weasel, what are you doing here"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!! I missed everyone." Sano looked Aoshi.  
  
"She dragged you didn't she?" He nodded. Sano looked to Misao. "You're sad." They laughed except Misao and Aoshi. Tae came by.  
  
"Hey yawl it's been a while since we saw you all here" Tae smiled. "What would you like to have?  
  
"Beef stew please, Tae-san and thank you" Kenshin smiled. Tae walked off.  
  
"Hey its weasel!!" a voice said from behind. They turned.  
  
"Hey Yahiko-chan" Misao teased.  
  
"I'm not a little kid!!!" Misao rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's what you want us to believe." Sano added. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Oh Yahiko-chan I need your help over here! "Tsubame called on the other side. *Is that how you spell her name?* Yahiko ran to her like a lost puppy. Misao and Sano just sweatdropped.  
  
"I think the kid is in love" Kaoru smiled. Kenshin nodded even though he was thinking about Kaoru and himself.  
  
Then a woman came in dressed in all black. Everyone stared at her. *She wore the outfit Akane wore in Tenchu Wrath of Heaven.* She had her long silky black hair in a mid high pony-tail. Her face was emotionless and her ice blue eyes dull. She had two sais on her back, a katana on her side, and a chain wrapped around her belly with a ball *You know the thing Katamari had when he or she fought Kaoru at the Aoyia. That chain thing* at the end. She eyed Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Misao, and then Kenshin. She stared at him then continued her way to the end of the restaurant and took a seat.  
  
"She has a strong ki" Aoshi said. "She is the one I sensed earlier" he sipped his tea.  
  
"She's the assassin" Kenshin said.  
  
"What!!! Her?" Sano asked. Kenshin nodded. "A woman"  
  
"She isn't a woman" They turned to see Saitoh. *They just keep coming and coming* "She is called the Demon Child of Blood, an assassin" Saitoh blew out smoke. "Battousai she is here mostly to kill you for what you have done to her life. You know who I am talking about. The girl that you-"  
  
"-No." He interrupted in a horrified voice. "She is-"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's notes: So how was it? I like it. I think it is going somewhere. Well click that review button please. I bet you are wondering why Kenshin acted like that. Later on I will do bloopers if I get enough reviews. just maybe  
  
Battousai: And if you don't I will be gladly to torture you to death until you do  
  
Midnight: Now that isn't-  
  
Battousai: *coldly* YOU WANT THEM TO REVIEW OR NOT!!!  
  
Midnight: *chibi size* Yes but not by force.  
  
Battousai: What was that?  
  
Midnight: Nothing. retard  
  
Battousai: I heard that!!!! I am going to kill you!!!  
  
Midnight: Oh no your not!!! *throws dirty laundry all over the place*  
  
Kenshin: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! OK!!! I'M SORRY MASTER MIDNIGHT!!!!!!  
  
Battousai: * in his head* wimp  
  
Kenshin: Up yours  
  
Words of the Day  
  
1. Kawaii- cute  
  
2. Ja ne- see ya  
  
3. Kokoi- cool  
  
4. Muyo- no need for  
  
5. Niji- rainbow  
  
6. Onna- woman  
  
7. Teki- enemy  
  
8. Yosh- okay  
  
9. Yui- good *Oh please! Yui on Fushigi Yugi is a little majo!!!!  
  
10. Majo- witch  
  
Midnight Assassin 


End file.
